kingdom_come_deliverancefandomcom-20200223-history
Robard of Talmberg
Sir Robard was the captain of the city guard of Talmberg in 1403, sworn to the service of Sir Divish. He was also a Trainer, and could instruct Henry in Defence, Maces and Bludgeons, and Sword. Stats Biography After the attack on Skalitz, Robard ordered his troops to fire on the Cumans who were pursuing Henry, a young blacksmith who rode to Talmberg during [[Run!|''Run!]], saving his life. Once the rider was inside the gates, Robard was able to use his experience treating wounds to quickly remove an arrow from Henry's leg, and bind it. He then escorted Henry to speak with Sir Divish in order to pass on his terrifying message - King Sigismund and his general Markvart von Auliz had attacked the mining town of Skalitz and razed it to the ground. Anyone who had not fled to the safety of the castle was slaughtered, and Talmberg was probably next. Sir Robard ensured that Henry was given food and a bed, then began preparing the castle for potential attack from Sigismund's approaching army. Early the next morning, before dawn, he woke Henry to tell him that an unknown party was approaching the city. Luckily, it was only Sir Radzig, fleeing Skalitz with the other survivors. Robard was also present the next morning when Markvart von Auliz and King Sigismund of Luxembourg brought their army before the city walls. Thanks to Sir Divish, who is able to convince the army to continue on their way, the people of Talmberg were saved from certain death at the hands of the Cumans. Sir Robard commends his Lord on his skillful negotiation, and Divish jokingly tells him off for his high-handed compliments. On the orders of Sir Radzig and Sir Divish, Robard commands that the gates of Talmberg remain shut. Henry, however, is desperate to leave in order to return to Skalitz to bury his parents. Although Robard is sympathetic towards Henry's inner turmoil, he none-the-less refuses to assist him in his escape, pointing out that by now, the village will be full of bandits, and a dead Henry is of no benefit to anyone. However, Henry manages to escape, and Robard is sent to retrieve him. In the nick of time, he arrives to save Henry from Runt and his gang, also inadvertently saving Theresa, who was trying to distract the murderers. Robard escorts Theresa and the badly wounded Henry as far as Talmberg, and she continues onwards to Rattay with Henry in her cart. Some time later, a recovered Henry returns to Talmberg on the orders of Captain Bernard, to assist Robard in ridding the nearby countryside of Cuman marauders in [[Raiders|''Raiders]]. Robard remarks that many locals have gone after the invaders, but none have returned to claim the reward. Once Henry has successfully destroyed several of the Cuman camps, Robard will send him to see Baron Sebastian, the Custodian of Sasau Monastery, to help him with his own bandit problem. Robard is also present when Hanekin Hare meets with Divish in ''Cherchez la Femme''. Later, during ''Baptism of Fire'', ''Robard leads a band of men into battle against Runt and his bandits, and pats Henry on the back when the young man is violently sick at the sight of the slaughter. He is also present when Henry rides into Talmberg with urgent news for Sir Divish in [[Payback|''Payback]] - they have discovered the bandits are hiding out at Vranik, under the command of Sir Istvan Toth, and Sir Hanush and Sir Radzig request his immediate aid. The captain is clearly not pleased with the haste of the attack, but does as his Lord bids and prepares for battle. Unfortunately, although the battle is a victory, it was also a trap. Istvan has taken his troops to Talmberg, where they manage to capture Lady Stephanie. In the ensuing chaos, Sir Radzig is also captured, and Sir Divish is shot in the arm. When Hanush's proposal of a siege is shot down by Divish, Robard instead suggests that someone sneaks into the castle to release the hostages, beginning ''Night Raid''. Henry, of course, volunteers to lead the raid. Possessions Quests * [[Run!|''Run!]] * ''Homecoming * ''Raiders'' * ''Baptism of Fire'' pl:Robard z Talmberk Category:Bohemians Category:Sirs Category:KC: Deliverance characters Category:Trainers